Stealing a Cullen
by BubblyAmi ships DoctorRiver
Summary: What if James wasn't properly dealt with in twilight? Now a few years later he has a grudge against the Cullen family. One member in mind. The same member he wanted many years ago. Before she was changed into a vampire, he wanted her and still does!
1. Chapter 1

_**I always wanted to read a story with Alice being in danger and I haven't found one the tickled my fancy (lol tickle my fancy!!!!) so I thought I should write one of my own!!!! Ok so review and tell me what you guys think! Should this be continued?  
Oooo yeah if you haven't read Breaking Dawn you might not want to read this!!! Spoiler alert.**_

I sat there and stared out my window. I could see a god distance. I could see my brother and sister with their daughter as they ran through the forest. If I turned left I could see my other brother and sister as they got inside their car, they were going out for a date. If I turned straight ahead I could see my mother and father as they sat in the garden just enjoying each others company. They just had that deep love, the same deep love we all had for each other. My love, my heart and my soul all belonged to my own soldier, Jasper. I felt myself smile just thinking about him. I turned away from the window and looked around the house for him. I could hear him in our room. I smiled and got up from the couch and made my way upstairs to him. I tried to be as quiet as possible. But let's face he has been a vampire longer than myself and he just knew things, thanks to his training in the south when he was first turned into a vampire. I snuck into our room and looked around. He was in here somewhere I could smell his sweet scent. I smiled and looked into his closet then I looked into my mine. I frowned, where in the bloody hell was he at. I went into the bathroom and felt myself pout I knew I smelt him in here. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and then a pair of lips nuzzle my neck.

"Hey darling! Are you looking for me?" his sultry southern voice whispered over my skin.

"Yes I was!" I whispered knowing he could hear me. I knew all of my family could hear me if they really listened. That was sometimes a problem living with all of them but then I think of going anywhere else and that just would never happen. I love them way to much.

"Well I found you" He said turning me around.

I took a good long look at my Jasper and I smiled. I loved him so much. He was in most of my first memories as a vampire. Since I couldn't remember anything of my past life I as glad most of my memories were of Jasper.

He lightly traced my lips with his finger and then he kissed me softly. He pulled away and whispered against my forehead. "I love you so much Alice"

"I love you more now let's go! You promised me a shopping trip!!"

He chuckled and let me drag him out the door and down the steps and then out the door. I walked to the car just as Edward, Bella and Reneesme came back.

"Auntie Alice! Can I go?" Reneesme asked looking at me with those big eyes.

I looked at Jasper who nodded smiling then I looked at Bella and Edward who both nodded.

"Sure come Carly" I said. I was the only one that called her by her middle name.

"Alice" Bella said.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

"Please don't go crazy" She said. She knew how I liked to shop.

I let my eyebrow quirk up and I smirked. "Who me never! I'll just get my niece what she needs!"

Reneesme smiled and got in the backseat in her booster seat. She buckled her seatbelt and smiled through the window at her mother and father. "No worries mommy! I love shopping with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper!"

I got in the car smiling. Jasper got in the drivers seat and started the car in one fluid motion.

"That's what worries me!" Bella said knowing we'd hear her.

We drove listening to the radio and talking. Really it was Carly and myself talking. Jasper stayed silent and drove until we got to Port Angalas. We walked from store to store buying things and getting what ever we wanted. We soon had ogles of bags. I let Carly pick out what she wanted. Hey what can I saw I spoil my niece like she was my own. As we were settling back in the car I was hit with a vision.

_**I was running through the forest and then I was hit strange feeling of pain. It was overwhelming. I landed on the ground and withered on the floor. "JASPER" I gasped out as I twitched on the ground.**_

"Hello Mary. Nice to see you again" A voice said bending over and looking me in the eye.

The pain stopped and I was able to see better it was a young boy vampire and then it was the one that sent shock waves down my spine. "James?" I whispered my voice husky and filled with terror.

"Gabe get her" He spat.

I then felt a huge wave a pain that made my eyes water and the next thing I know I was being put into a cement box in the back of something and my senses were cut off. "Jasper? Bella? Edward?" I whispered. Nothing I was stuck in the dark. 

I snapped out the vision and looked around. Carly and Jasper were both looking at me with wide eyes. I looked at my watch and saw I was out of it for about 45 seconds.

"What did you see?" they both asked at the same time.

I didn't say anything I just kept looking at my phone expecting for Edward to be calling me. But the call never came. He was probably with Bella somewhere. I felt jittery and uneasy. I kept looking out the window and watched as everything zoom by. We finally pulled into the drive way. There waiting for us was the whole family. Edward was in front. I swallowed a mouthful of air and then we all got out of the car.

"When?" Edward asked.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked.

"Alice! When?" Edward said his eyes blazing.

"Ok! I'm with Jasper with this what is going on. We get a message for us to hurry home. What is going on?" Emmet said.

Everyone was looking at me. I cleared my throat and said. "I had a vision. I… Uhm… I was running through these woods and then I was hit with a huge amount of pain, something like Jane's but much worse. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything I was so weak. Then a voice said Nice to see you Mary and I looked up and saw James. He was there with this other boy he called Gabe. Gabe is the one with this ability. I was then hit with another thing of pain and they lifted me up and put me inside a cement box and my senses were cut of. Then it was over. James is coming for me. I don't know how he is alive but he is and he is with a strong vampire." I said my voice sound soft and high.

Jasper was silent his hand found mine and I felt his muscles tense. "When?" He asked his voice tense and anger.

I was hit with his anger like I knew all of us were. "Jazzy! Jazzy calm down" I said looking at Carly.

He nodded and everything felt calm again.

"When?" Bella asked lifting Reneesme into her arms. Her eyes wide and if she was still human she would have had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. The forest looked the same as it does now so this month but I don't know when it could be tomorrow or two weeks from" I said sinking to the ground.

Jasper got me into his arms and held me close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He whispered in my ear.

"I know" I whispered back as he carried me into the house. Everyone followed. Jasper sat down on the couch and sat me in his lap.

Carly came over to us and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Why Auntie Alice? Why?"  
She knew everything about James.

"He was the reason I was changed into a vampire. You see I was like what your mother was to your daddy to him. My blood smelt so good to him he couldn't help himself. But unlike your daddy James doesn't have and self control so he set out to kill me. But a good vampire found out Jame's plan to kill me and changed me. " I said looking out the window.

"Oh" She said she placed her hand on my cheek and showed me everything that dealt with me and her.

"I love you too Carly" I choked. If I could cry I would.

"What's the plan?" Rosalie asked.

"We have to make one. No worries. No one is taking my little girl away." Esme said looking at me smiling. Her eyes wide with fear.

I forced a smile. She was wrong I was going to be taken away. I knew it.

Edward looked at me sharply reading my thoughts. "Don't think that way"

"It's true" I said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Going to keep writing this story!!!! Guess wat? I have a beta reader!!! I mean how awesome is that. So I want to give thanks to all that have reviewed added me on story alert, and added me as a favorite. But I would really like to thank my Beta Reader, Master Spy Advenger!!!!!  
I don't own Twilight. Be awesome if I did but I don't!!!!  
**_  
It was the next day and everyone was walking on eggshells around me. My head was spinning as I pushed myself to find out more about my kidnapping, but of course nothing was coming up. Only flashes of things, like he was changing his mind constantly! Oh man that drove me crazy. I was sitting on the top stair, my family in the living room trying to get a plan together.

"Alice" Edward called.

I didn't answer him and I stayed seated right where I was. I was then hit with another vision.

_**"Alice! Alice!" James said.**_

I was sitting on a dirty floor and my head was rolling back and forth. I had a burning thirst in my throat and my eyes were dark. I had dark circles around my eyes. "Let me go" I said in a raspy voice.

He laughed and hit me across the face hard.

My head snapped to the left. I turned to look at him again. My eyes blazing and spat in his face.

He growled and then hit me again and again and again. "God I wish I go to you before the old vampire did!" He whispered when he got done hitting me. He gently ran his hand down my face to my neck to my chest to my stomach. His hands gently touched my thighs. "Should have" he murmured.

I whimpered and cried. "JASPER!"

"Gabe!" James called.

Gabe walked in and looked at me.

I was then hit with intense pain. I screamed out in pain.

"Now be quiet time for the sane to have their fun" He whispered in my ear as he threw me out the chair, the cuffs cutting through me skin. I landed on a bed.

He came over to me and looked at Gabe again. I was hit with another wave of pain. He laughed and held me down.

I was thrown out of the vision. I let out a dry sob and I ran down the stairs and out the house.

"ALICE! COME BACK!" Jasper and Edward yelled at the same time.

I didn't listen, rather, I kept running. I let another dry sob; if I could cry I would be. I knew I shouldn't be in the forest with some crazy vampire out to get me but I had to run. I had to. I was then knocked to the ground. I fell hard but yet it was like my tackler was trying not to hurt me. I screamed bloody murder.

"Pixie. You're ok. It's me" Jasper's sweet voice whispered in my ear.

I stopped screaming and let him hold me. I hated feeling like this. I hated feeling so weak. I finally sat up and let Jasper carry me back to the house. Everyone was inside standing. Edward was waiting for the door and Bella was cuddling with Carly.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Alice. Where were you at?" Edward asked. He saw everything inside my vision. I could tell his knuckles were white and his fist clenched together.

"I can't tell," I whispered. "A basement, maybe? It looked like a basement. But I really couldn't tell." I said making my voice go higher.

"What happened?" Jasper said urgently.

I knew he hated not knowing things. I looked at Edward. _**I don't want Carly to hear this**_. I thought to him.

He nodded. "Hey, Nessie, Jacob is here. Go out and play with him."

Everyone turned to the window and sure enough Jacob, in wolf form, came emerging out the woods.

Carly's eyes lit up and she squealed. "Jake!" She ran outside with looking back.

"Ok so how bad is it that Reneesme couldn't hear it?" Emmet asked. For once he wasn't joking around. I was his _little sister_ and I was in danger so he was going to be there for me. End of story.

"I was sitting somewhere and James kept saying my name. I told him to let me go and then he started hitting me across the face I then spat in his face. He hit me again and he said he wished he had gotten to me sooner - before I was changed - Then he touched me. He touched me all over and he said he should have. Then I cried out for Jasper and he started hitting me across the face again. He then called Gabe and I was hit that pain. He said I better be quiet; that it was time for the sane people to have their fun. He then told Gabe again and I was hit with more pain and he straddled me. Then the vision was over" I said not looking at them.

"Oh god," Esme said as she rushed over to me and held me tightly. I was Esme's youngest "daughter" I was the smallest, and even though Bella was the latest edition to the family, I was still her Baby.

"We won't let this happen to you." Carlisle said as he held me close to his chest.

I pulled away from his and stood looking at my family. Then I was hit with an idea. The Wolves they could help us! They would be able to sense if James or Gabe came to Forks, if they slipped through my radar!

"Wonderful idea Alice!" Edward said, reading my mind.

"What idea?" Jasper said. I knew he hated being left out of the loop about things going on.

"The wolves can help us. They'll be able to sense James before he even gets close to Alice!" Edward said.

"Brilliant" Carlisle exclaimed.

As if on cue Jacob came in the house with Reneesme on his back. "Alice. The Pack is in" He said simply.

"I told him!" Reneesme said smiling.

I smiled at Jacob. We weren't buddy buddy but we still had each others' backs. Even if we weren't friends but for Reneesme. But now he was there for me! If I could cry I would. "Thanks Jacob." I rarely called him Jacob.

He smiled at that. "No problem Midge"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch surrounded by my family. I looked at them and knew they had my back. I smiled brightly, but the feeling of upcoming dread was still in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok here we go again!!!! I'm like so totally proud of myself!!! I updated for like all my stories!!!!!! Hahaha me love WINTER BREAK!!!!! LOL Anywho so here the next chapter of the story!!! Review, message me whatever!!!!  
I don't own Twilight. Sigh but a girl can wish right?  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**_

I was in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Well, their closest really: Rose had invited me in to help her rearrange her closet while Emmet was with the boys outside. I had no idea what they were doing, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Rose, why do you even have this?" I shouted to her. She was in her bathroom doing her hair. I guess her and Emmet were going out later.

She came out the bathroom and saw me holding this rather short red dress. It was low cut and had a black belt around the middle. It was so 70's!

"Alice! I love this dress!" She said, coming over to me and taking the dress out my hands like a child with a teddy bear.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Okay. We'll keep it." I said, sounding like a mother speaking to a toddler.

"Thanks Alice. I'll be right back!" She said as she turned and went back inside the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I smiled and looked back at the closet. Rosalie could almost put my closet to shame. I giggled and went back to moving things around. As I was putting the clothes away I saw myself in the mirror, and gasped when I saw my eyes. They were much darker than I thought they should have been. I thought back to the last time I had fed. It had been almost a week ago, the day before I had the vision. I turned away from the mirror and started for the door.

"Hey! Rose I'll be right back, okay?" I called out.

She came out the bathroom quickly. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked me. Her eyes were large, like a deer in front of a car.

"To hunt." I said simply. I think I had an idea what was going on, one that I didn't particularly like.

"Wait a couple minutes. I'll go with you." She said innocently.

"Rose? Do Jasper and Edward want you to babysit me?" I asked. Leave it to those two to treat me like a child. Suddenly, I knew exactly how Bella had felt when she was human.

It took her a couple seconds to answer, and by then I had figured it out. "No! I just want to go with you! We haven't had any sister time in awhile."

I almost believed her, but not entirely. After all, it would also be like my brothers to ask her to lie to me.

"Oh really?" I asked, not so fast to be fooled.

"Yep" she answered quickly.

"Rose, you go get ready for your date with Emmet and I'll go hunt. It will be really fast okay? Don't worry." I insisted.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. She probably didn't want to get in trouble with Jasper. My Jasper could be pretty scary when he was upset. "Okay," She decided hesitantly.

I smiled and went to the door again, racing down the stairs. Esme was there with Carly; they were playing Monopoly. I smiled, knowing my escape would be easy.

"Where are you going Auntie Alice?" Carly asked with wide eyes.

"To hunt. Do you want to come?" I winced, now that my cover had been broken.

Carly smiled and looked at Esme, who nodded. "We can finish when you get back sweetie." She promised. Honestly, I never got what was so fun about playing monopoly with only two players.

Carly squealed and followed me outside, where we could hear the boys in the garage. "Where is your mommy?" I asked, pausing in front of the door.

"She's in the garage with Daddy." She answered.

I nodded and looked at my niece. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing dark blue leggings with a white baby doll dress that had dark blue polka dots. Weirdly enough she was wearing something close to what I was. Instead of the blue I had purple and stripes, rather than polka dots.

Rather than heading right into the trees, I took Carly in the direction of the garage.

"Hey Jazzy," I said as we walked into the garage a split second later.

"Hello Love," Jasper said as her walked over to me. A moment later, his lips met mine.

"Eww!" Carly gasped, watching us with disgust.

I pulled away from Jasper and lifted her up and started tickling her. "Take it back!" I said, laughing.

"Never!" She laughed girlishly, wiggling away from my fingers.

I tickled her stomach softly and she burst into a loud fit of giggles. "I take it back!" she cried, giving into my demands.

I smiled and let her down. "Bella, Edward, can she go hunting with me?" I saw Edward and Jasper exchange looks. "I'll be fine. Carly wasn't in my vision. I was alone"

Jasper raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he wrapped me in his arms protectively.

"Sure. Go ahead." Bella said casually.

"Be careful." Carlisle, said looking at me. One did not have to listen carefully to hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes Dad!" I called as I got Carly's hand and ran off.

We ran out into the woods and jumped over the creek. I truly loved my niece. I turned to her as we sat down on a tree stump. But before I could talk I was hit with a vision.

_**I was in the forest with Carly, wearing what we were now, when I heard a something.**_

Out from behind a tree came James and Gabe. "Mm. Mary Alice! How nice to see you again. You still have that lingering smell. Wonderful! Oh and what is that? A human child? No not a human" He sounded interested in what mystery Carly presented. "How strange? You had to know I was coming, right Mary Alice?" James asked me like it was some kind of inside joke.

I got Reneesme in my arms and started to back away. "Carly, I need you to jump onto this tree, climb and then get away. Go straight home, okay?" I said in a hushed tone her hair.

She nodded. "Yes Auntie Alice." She sounded genuinely terrified, a tone I had never heard from her.

I nodded and then threw her to the farthest tree. I watched in amazement as she caught on to the branch and started to climb. When I couldn't see her I started to run as fast as I could. 

"_**JASPER!" I screamed. I could hear them closely behind me, but not close enough, apparently. Without any warning I was on the ground writhing in extreme pain. Through my half closed eyes I could see James came over and pick me up.**_

"Let her go!" A voice screamed: a voice I knew too well.

"Gabe," James said lazily, as if he tore families apart daily. Then again… maybe he did.

I heard more cries of pain and then grunting. Like someone was trying to fight through it.

"Bella go!" Edward's voice called loudly.

I snapped out of the vision with a shock. "Reneesme! Let's go!" I gasped quietly. I put her on my back and I started to run through the forest.

"Mm. Mary Alice! How nice to see you again. You still have that lingering smell. Wonderful! Oh, and what is that? A human child? No not a human. How strange! You had to know I was coming right Mary Alice?" Just like my vision, as always.

I got Carly off my back and put her in my arms. "Carly I need you to jump onto this tree, climb and then get away. Get home okay?" I said in a hushed tone in her hair.

She nodded her eyes wide. "Yes Auntie." She said in the same tone, the one that curled inside my stomach.

I nodded and then threw her to the farthest tree. It all happened just as it did in my vision. "Shit." I whispered as I started to run. "Jasper!" I screamed, knowing he would hear me. I was then hit with that horrid pain and I tumbled to the ground. I tried to stand but I couldn't. The pain was too horrible.

~ Jasper POV~

I was in the garage with the rest of my family: trying to come up with a plan, so we would be ready when James and this Gabe got here. The pack should have been here ten minutes ago, and their lateness annoyed me. My attention was taken away from Emmett when Edward's head snapped up and he blanked out.

"What?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice.

"Reneesme and Alice," He breathed.

Every head snapped to face him. "Edward! What is happening?" Esme gasped, the fear in both her emotion and voice becoming mine.

"Alice had a vision! I saw it. James and Gabe are in the forest now! They are after Alice, we have to go now. Our best chance at stopping them from taking Alice is by using Bella." He told us quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as possible. "They don't know Bella is immune to Gabe's power. She can make her force field around us and then we just get Alice." Edward finished.

I nodded quickly; it was as good a plan as any. "Let's go!"

Everyone stood and we darted into the forest within the second.

"Shit." Alice's voice murmured through all of our ears. "Jasper!" She screamed; her voice as clear as if she was standing right next to me.

I broke of into an even faster run. I couldn't let them hurt her! I could hear my family behind me, picking up pace as well.

Soon, we came to an empty patch of land. My Alice was lying on the ground writhing in pain. He was there smiling over her and then, suddenly, there was another man, looking to be around twenty. He had curly black hair and blood red eyes, his skin the color of pale honey. He was looking at Alice with the blankest of stares, the kind that sent chills up your spine. It was not a look I allowed someone to give Alice.

He turned away from her, and Alice's pain stopped. She stayed where she was, dry sobbing. My heart was aching seeing her like this, and it took everything I had not to run up to her. If only I did not know that going to her would make those bastards act faster....

"Let her go!" I demanded, putting every ounce of intimidation I had in my voice.

James smiled lazily as he picked her up, ignoring me completely.

Gabe looked at Alice again causing her yell out in pain.

I winced, feeling it with all the intensity she did. I blocked her emotions and then looked at James with malice in my eyes. "Let her go now!" I shouted, starting to lunge for James. I was ready to rip him into as many pieces as possible. So many, that it didn't matter whether I burned him or not: it would be impossible for him to be put back together ever again.

"Gabe," James said. He did not say it in a question, but more like a command.

Then I felt the same pain Alice was feeling. I groaned out in pain, falling to my knees with the sudden force of it. It was worse than Jane's pain could ever hope to be. Hazily, I wondered why the Volturi had not recruited him for their guard. I heard my family cry out, though their words were impossible for me to understand under this pain. _Come on Bella!_ I screamed in my mind. I tried to stand, using all the strength I had in me. James was getting away! He was going to get away with Alice… if he had her in his grasp… I could not allow it to happen!

"Bella - GO!" Edward grunted heavily, as if he was using everything in him to form those two small words.

It wasn't until then that I realized Bella was also on the ground in pain. Gabe was more powerful than we all thought, I noticed with a sinking heart. I couldn't let them get away! "A...L...ICE!" I screamed out as I struggled to stand. I finally was able to, and I was running after them as fast as was I could. They were running at full speed. So was I. They, however, had a powerful head start, and before I knew it, they were getting into a black SUV that was waiting patiently for them.

Gabe turned to me, his eyes like they were dead. "Sorry." he murmured, as if he were truly sorry for what he was doing. A half second later, he gave me a full stare, and the pain started again. It was like fiery needles were poking me everywhere! It was worse than the changing process, but not by much. I slumped back and fell. My eyes were rolling when I could finally see the truck was speeding away. I could see Alice through the window, looking more terrified than I ever wanted to see her.

"ALICE!" I yelled, trying to stand, but it was like the whole world was spinning! I could hear my family behind me, pulling me out of my reprieve.

"Jasper?" Esme choked. She sounded as if she was clinging to the last shard of hope she had left.

I turned, nearly stumbling and looked at them. "She's gone!" I murmured before I pushed past them and started running. My Alice was gone! I was right there and I couldn't protect her. It was like I failed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the long wait everyone _**_**  
**_**_I don't own Twilight wish I did but I don't! Sigh it would be really great if I did!!! Lol on with the story!!!!_**_****_

****Jasper~  
I stood there looking as this car got away. This car that was taking away my Alice, I couldn't let this car get away with her. I started running after the car.

"JASPER!" Edward called after me.

But before I could do anything the truck stopped and Gabe peeked up at me from the truck window and he looked at me fully. I felt that pain all over my body and I fell hard on the ground. "Alice" I grunted out. I heard my family behind me I tried to get back up and go after that truck but I couldn't, the pain was too much. The pain Gabe was giving me and the pain I felt in my heart. My Alice was gone and I let it happen.

"No you didn't" Edward said as he helped me up. He was looking me in the eye.

I could feel my whole family as their emotions pulled around me. The worry, the dread, the terror and adding that to my guilt! It was making my head spin. I pushed past Edward and started running thought the forest. I needed to get away from that. I needed to get away from all of those feelings. I couldn't handle them all.

"JASPER!" They called after me. I got to the house and stopped right in front of the door. Reneesme was inside. She came out the door and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Where is Auntie Alice?"

"She's gone" I choked.

She came over to me and reached for me to pick her up.

I bent down and lifted her into my arms. Even though she was half and half and she had blood in her body, but I knew I could never harm a hair on this child's head. I loved her way to much. She in some ways was my daughter. I held her close to me.

She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of my face.

I saw flashes of Alice, when we went shopping, Alice and Nessie playing dress up, Alice and I hugging, Nessie and Alice swimming, it went flash after flash until it showed the last thing she saw of Alice. The pure terror on her face as she threw Nessie into the tree and told her to go. "She's going to be ok Uncle Jasper" She whispered to me.

"Thank you Nessie" I whispered to her. "Can you show me the one from Halloween?"

She nodded and placed her hand back on my cheek and showed me when her and Alice we both dressed as witches. She giggled and I forced a laugh.

I heard my family behind me and I turned.

Bella and Edward were looking at me with wide eyes.

I wanted to laugh did they really think I would harm Nessie? I loved this child way to much.

"I.. We know that Jasper" Edward said as he walked over to us. Everyone went over to us.

"Jasper.. I'm so sorry" Esme choked. She was so distraught. She was in so much pain. Alice was her baby. Even though Nessie was sort of giving her the small child that Esme always wanted but Alice was something different.

Edward was looking at me with wide understanding eyes. Alice was his little sister. She was the pain in his butt but he would kill for her. Like all of us would. Like I would. Like I was going to. "I'm with you there brother" Edward said.

I nodded and before I could say anything Emmet broke out. "Where in the hell where the wolfs? The wolfs were suppose to inform us when they got close to us!"

"I have no idea where they are" Bella said quietly. She sounded so broken. She was as guiltily as I was.

"Bella it's not your fault. You, we didn't know how powerful Gabe was. We didn't know that he was that powerful" I said to her.

She looked at me and nodded. "Jasper it's not your fault either"

I said nothing.

"It's not son" Charlise said.

"Ok my answer went unanswered! Where are the wolfs?" Emmet asked loudly.

But before anyone could say anything. We all smelled that familiar but off smell of the wolf pack. Nessie jumped out my arms and yelled. "JAKE!"

The wolf pack came out of the trees, in human form, they were bloody and bruised and they seemed pissed.

Rosalie of course was the first to act, she never really liked the wolf pack. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as she lunged for them.

Leah jumped ahead in front of them.

But before anything could happen Emmet grabbed Rose by the waist and held her tight to his chest. "Calm down" he whispered to his chest.

"What? Why should i? When they are down there playing around on the beach! Rough housing! Alice get's kidnapped by that sick sadistic freak!" Rose yelled.

"OOH! We weren't rough housing! We were coming to see you guys when we smelt those bl… those other vampires came and they attacked us. We didn't know how powerful that other vampire was. He was really good at what he did. We were out. When we came too they were already gone and here we are now" Jacob said as he picked up Nessie.

My family was silent.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" Seth said looking me in the eye.

I nodded to him and then at looked at my family. "So what are we going to do?"

~Alice pov~  
I tried to peek from the back window but the pain was still radiating through my body. I was feeling weak from not feeding in a long time and from that pain. James was driving like a mad man and Gabe would keep looking back at me and sending me pain. Maybe an hour later the pain had turned numb to me and I risked a chance at picking out the window. We were in Oregon. I groaned.

"Aw is my little Mary Alice ready to party with the sane?" James said.

"No. Little Mary Alice is ready for you to take her home!" I snarled.

James and Gabe both laughed like I said the funniest thing in the world.

I looked at the door, it was locked of course. I then looked at the window. I could break it easily if I wanted. If I jumped through it would give me a chance to start my way to Forks, but James was a tracker he could find me easily. But then again I did have the gift of visions on my side. I could see what he would do!

It was like James read my mind. "Mary Alice! You can't get through the window. It's bullet proof, shatter proof and all that jazz! No way can you get out that window. Plus with in the state your in your to weak to get very far"

I groaned again knowing his was right. My body was still feeling weird thanks to Gabe and his weird power. "Please. What are you going to do with me?"

"Have some fun!" James laughed.

This wasn't going to be good. I needed to get out of here before any of the "fun" stuff started happing. Before I was too far out. I knew that I needed to get to a phone and call my family and let them know where I was. Know getting to a phone was going to be hard. I didn't have that many excuses to use for them to stop. What was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone!!!!! Sorry for the long wait but i have been having some problems!!! But all is well and here the next chapter!!!**_

I sat in the back of the car. We had been driving for about 10 hours and still no sign of my family. To make matters even worse I was thirsty and weak. I looked at James and Gabe in the front seat. James was driving pretty fast and Gabe said nothing but bobbed his head to the song on the radio. It was "21 Guns" by Greenday. I felt horrible; I just wanted to be back in Jasper's arms again. With him whispering sweet wonderful things in my ear as we laid on our couch. Hell i would do anything to get back to my family. If James would just stop the damn car and let me hunt, I wouldn't be weak and i would be able to escape and start on my back to Forks. That was probably why James didn't want me to hunt, I would get stronger.

"What are you thinking of little one?" James asked.

I said nothing. But before he could signal Gabe to send that awful pain to me i said. "Hunting. I'm rather thirsty"

James and Gavin shared a chuckle. "What else my dear Mary Alice?"

"What are you planning on doing to me? I mean why came back to me anyway. My blood smelt good to you a rather long time ago. I changed i no longer have that. I am a vampire now. So what is this for?"

James laughed like i said the funniest thing ever. "You still have that lingering scent. Just no blood. But I can do other fun things once we get to were we are going"

I groaned on the inside as we passed Welcome to Oregon sign. I was very far from my family and we were in the south it would be hard the run during the day.

They still said nothing to me as we kept on driving. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" James teased. He was silent for a few ore moments and he said softly. "It was always about you"

I blinked and looked at him through the mirror. "What?"

He sighed. "That day in the field. When i first saw you again. Smelling Bella's scent reminded me of yours, but you smelled much better though, and it was like i had a flash back of what happened the day i came for you. I just had to have you. I was going towards you in the first place. But Edward couldn't read that in my mind because he wasn't paying attention. His main goal was keeping Bella safe. So when i realized how important Bella seemed to be to all of you i knew that she would be the key in getting you. So there you have it. It was always about you. I was hoping Edward trusted you with her so then it would be you and her. But i didn't think about your _mate._ But know that we are together we don't have to worry about what's his name."

I felt my blood broiling. I couldn't believe this. The whole time he was after me! He never wanted Bella. If Edward would have been paying attention none of that stuff would have happened to Bella. But i was still mad at James. What the hell gave him the right to kidnap me? What gave him the right! "His name is Jasper" I seethed.

He chuckled but said nothing.

I looked at Gabe. He hadn't said anything since well since i laid eyes on him. He would sometimes smirk or grin but other than that it was like he was a statue. "Gabe? Where did you come from?"

"None of your business Mary. You just sit back there and wait until we get there" James seethed.

I rolled my eyes and said. "Well when we get there i need to hunt"

"Excellent." James said happily.

"I don't drink from humans. I drink from animals" I said.

To my surprise Gabe was the first one to start laughing. It was an wonderful sound. I wonder what his voice sounded like. Then James started to laugh too. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. What was i going to do? But before i could answer my question we pulled into a long drive way. The windows were to dark so i could only make out a faint outline. I could see a nice sized house. There were no other houses around and it was surrounded by trees, possibly a forest. "Is this your house?"

"Yep. Well Laurent's but he isn't here to claim it so its our now"

I didn't like how he said ours. Did he really think he could make me stay here? Once i drank i would be much stronger and i would be able to run.

He stopped the car and he and Gabe got out the car. He came and opened my door. He looked at me with a some what sad smile. "Gabe?"

"No please no" I whimpered. But it was too late i was hit with that awful pain and i was writhing as James picked me up and carried me into the house. It was sunset and we were all lightly sparking in the falling sky.

"Ok." James said to Gabe as he set me down on the couch.

The pain went away and i looked around. The inside was really nice. Not as welcoming as my home but it was still nice. The room i was in had a large plasma TV with just about all the hottest things in at the moment.

"Do you like it?" James asked. It was weird it was like he wanted me to like it. It was like he needed and craved my approval.

I was really starting to think he was trying to replace me. He wanted another Victoria. And I'm guessing I was going to be her. "It's rather nice" I said.

"You look like crap" James laughed with a sigh of relief.

I wanted to kill him. But i knew it was true i felt like crap and my throat was starting to burn. "Please. Let me hunt"

James was silent. "Fine. Gabe is going with you and if you try anything he is going to give you a full dowse"

I nodded and stood. I went to the door that Gabe was standing by. We walked out and went into the woods. "Why are you helping him?" I whispered.

"He changed me. He was there for me he taught me the way things are." Gabe said. I was right his voice did sound wonderful.

"So that doesn't mean you help him kidnap somebody. You don't help him rip families apart!" I cried.

He said nothing but shoved me into the forest deeper. "Do what you have to do and don't try anything"

I sighed and nodded. I then listened to my surroundings. There was a herd of deer a 2 miles away from where i was standing. I motioned for Gabe to be quiet and i started my process. Soon i was full and felt much better. I knew i looked much better because Gabe was looking at me funny. I checked my clothes, still clean. I then looked over my shoulder to where Gabe was still looking at me. I was going to make a run for it. I had to at least try. And like miracle a twig snapped causing Gabe to turn away from me. I turned and ran with all my might through the woods. I didn't care where i was going as long as it was as far as possible away from James and Gabe. As soon as i thought i was safe i was going to call my family. I was in mid leap over a stream when i felt that pain in my body and i fell into the water. I was still trying to get away as i whimpered in pain.

Gabe came over to me looking like he wanted to kill me. He looked at me and everything around me didn't matter. I screamed in pain it was almost as worst as the change. He then lifted me into his arms and he ran all the way to the house.

James was standing outside with a smirk. "I knew she was going to try. Get the pain off her. I'm going to let her call her family"

I snapped my head up and looked at James. What the hell was his plan?

Gabe placed me down and i followed James to the phone. I picked it up and called Jasper's cell phone. Please darling. Answer the phone!

~Jasper~  
I was pacing back in front of my family as they made a list of places James could be. It had only been 10 hours so they couldn't be that far they had to still be on this side of the country. Charlise had already called airlines asking if they had seen my Alice.

"Jasper! Please sit down" Bella asked.

I looked at her and i sat on the edge of my seat. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I looked around the only people that would be calling me were all inside the room. All but one. Alice! Alice was calling me! I picked up the phone and placed it on speaker. "Hello?"

"JASPER!" Her sweet voice called through the phone.

"Oh thank god Pixie!" I said.

"ALICE!" My family called.

"Oh Alice where are you? Did he hurt you? Sweetie is you ok?" I said as i started to ramble.

There was a thud a few bumps and then a shriek of pain. Even though I didn't have to breathe, my breath was hard and heavy. "Alice! Alice?" I whispered.

There was a whimper and then a hard slap. "Jas...per" her sweet little voice said.

"What happened?"

"He pushed me down some stairs and used Gabe on me. I'm in a basement in Oregon" Alice said but the phone was snatched away from her.

"Hello Jasper. Edward, Bella How are you guys?" James voice said.

I growled at the same time everyone else did. "Where are you?"

"Bring Alice home" Bella said.

"Ah sweet little Bella" James said.

Even though he wasn't anywhere near us, and Edward wrapped his arm protectively around Bella. Like i should be doing with Alice.

"I'm going to give to this time tomorrow. If you find us by then I'll give Mary Alice over willingly with no fight. But if you are one minute late she is going to stay with me and we are going to keep moving. Alice already told you that we are in Oregon. Take the high way. Mary is 10 hours away"

"Let me talk to her again. Please" I said i didn't know my voice could sound that way.

James laughed and there were a few bumps.

"Jasper? Please find me! I can't tell you where i am i was so weak on the ride over here i know we took the same ride and we passed a few" but she stopped talking.

"Alice? Alice?" I asked worriedly.

My whole family crowded around me all anxious of what was going on.

"What are you seeing? What are you seeing?" James voice said.

Alice gasped and started dry sobbing. "Please don't please don't hurt me! JASPER! JASPER YOU HAVE TO GET HERE ON TIME!" she yelled.

I'm guessing James dropped the phone. "ALICE!" I yelled.

"Please Jasper you have to get in time. He is going to do horrible things to me! Please get here on time" Alice cried. She was on the phone this time.

"Gabe" James voice said.

Alice groaned and then screamed out in pain. The phone call was then over.

"Alice? Alice?" Esme said her eyes wide.

I stood there for maybe 2 minutes before i jumped up and pushed past them. I started pacing back and forth. "Come on we have to go" I said.

"To Oregon?" Rosalie asked.

"To Oregon" I said at the same time Edward did. I had to save me Alice. I had to be there before my time was up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! YAY! Guess what! I have my beta reader back! *does a little happy dance* sorry for the long wait though. Sorry for the short chapter the next one is going to be a tad bit longer!**_

_**I don't own Twilight (if I did though haha oh the things I would do).**_

~Alice POV~   
"Oh Alice where are you? Did he hurt you? Sweetie, are you okay?" Jasper gasped painfully. I could tell he was horrified: Jasper never rambled on like this.

James pushed me towards a door, and I glared at him in response. He opened the door and pushed me down the stairs, and I shrieked surprised as I landed awkwardly. I sat up on my knees while searching for the phone. In a flash, James was next to me; looking like he was trying not to laugh. I stood up – my anger bubbling over to the boiling point – and punched him square in the jaw with all the force I could gather. Catching him in a moment of surprise, he clutched the side of his face for a moment before turning his attention back to me.

The look in his eyes was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen – I could only image the things running through his mind. He snapped his head toward Gabe, and I braced myself for what I knew was coming next.

Mind consuming pain hit me once again, oddly reminding me of the Cruciatus Curse, from the Harry Potter books. I let out a whimper as I clenched my eyes, wanting nothing more than to forget the horrible situation I was in. I felt James slap me across my face, as if he did not think I was in enough pain as it was. Gladly, I would have killed him if not for the fact that there was no way I would win that battle.

"Jas...per." I gasped, failing miserably at keeping the pained tone out of my voice. The last thing I wanted was to worry Jasper more than he already was.

I focused my mind on calming – making nothing reality but the sound of my one true love. As long as his voice was in my mind, every worry was gone. For a moment, I was alone with Jasper.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, as if he could sense my emotions, despite the distance between us.

"He pushed me down a staircase, and then had his partner use his power on me." I explained, trying to return my tone to a normal voice. "I'm in a basement in Oregon."

Suddenly, the phone was yanked from my hand, pulling me out of my day-dream. With a sickening feeling, I was forced to remember where I was and who I was with.

"Hello Jasper. Edward; Bella how are you?" James said, as they were old friends. I once again fought the urge to lunge at him – he had no right to talk to _my _family that way.

Jasper responded in a voice I could not understand in my dazed state. James flipped the phone and put them on speaker – why he would do that was beyond me.

"Bring Alice home!" Bella demanded.

"Ah… sweet little Bella." James taunted, savoring the words as if he could still smell her blood. He shook his head, as if in remorse, before continuing.

"I'm going to give you to this time tomorrow. If you find us by then I'll give Mary Alice over with no fight." James offered, as if he was being kind. "If you are so much as one minute late you will never see her again. You already know we are in Oregon, Mary is 10 hours away."

I had hoped that he would not play games like this: I knew he would never let me go, and odds were he would make Jasper watch me die. Jasper had to know this.

"Let me talk to her again. Please." Jasper begged quietly. I could tell by his voice that he was formulating a plan; his experience with Maria taking over as he calculated every aspect of this situation into his mind.

James laughed, thoroughly enjoying the agony in Jasper's voice. Grabbing me by my hair and pulled me over to him, placing the phone roughly in my hand. The moment he let me go, I slapped him across the face; turning before he could react.

"Jasper? Please find me! I can't tell you exactly where we are…" I could feel a vision attempt to take me over – one that was too powerful to ignore.

_**I was sitting in the basement of the house; my clothes dirty ripped and torn. I looked purely petrified. Gabe was sitting across from me, staring as if he was the lion, and I was the zebra. The look of consideration was in his eyes; as if he was trying to decided whether or not he was going to attack me.**_

Light footsteps rang so quietly that a human would never be able to hear them; within the same second, James was next to me, a smirk on his face.

_**"Well, Mary Alice. It seems to me that your Jasper is a bit late." He gloated, as if he had been waiting for this moment, pondering what he would say and how he would feel. "It has been more than ten hours now, and he still hasn't shown up!"**_

Anger flashed across my face, and a soft growl echoed in my chest, "Stop this." I ordered, trying to sound as threatening as Emmett.

He chuckled as he lightly placed his hand on the side of his face: his touch was like the fang of a poisonous snake, rather than the tender love of Jasper's fingers. I could feel as his hands tightened, and tried to move away from him before he began to hit me.

I fell back onto the bed trying to block his attack – but he had lifted me by throat, pushing my head into the concrete wall behind me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but before I was able to fight him off, James dropped me on the bed roughly, as if he wanted to make sure I was in as much pain as possible.

I struggled to push him off of me. Jasper had taught me how to fight, but James had the upper hand in this situation, and he had entire control over me. 

_**"JASPER!" I cried, even though he would never hear me. **_

I came out of the vision dry sobbing and shaking, glad for the first time that Jasper was not around me. I did not want him to see me like this.

"Please don't please don't hurt me!" I begged – turning toward hysteria as the future grew more and more unbearable. Jasper would have told me that I had to stay calm, that I could not let the enemy know what I was feeling. I had never thought that would be difficult until I ended up in a circumstance where I was unable to defend myself.

"Jasper!" I cried, wanting nothing more than to hear his voice, even if I would have to live with the fact that it might be for the last time.

"What did you see?" James demanded – as if he had a given right to that information – while tightening his grip on my short hair.

"Please Jasper you have to get in time," I said blindly, praying I was not leading the love of my life into death. "He is going to do horrible things to me! Please get here on time" I cried, ignoring James to the best of my ability.

"Come here," James said to his partner, the hidden meaning in his voice clear.

My fear spiked as Gabe flitted to my side. He seemed to consider me for a moment, before my world once again became controlled by pain.

James smirked as he stepped softly on the phone, none the less achieving to smash the object into dozens of pieces, sending them shattering every where.

"No!" I screamed. It was like my heart was breaking; knowing that any chance I had of talking to Jasper had been taken away from me. "Please...just let me go...please."

James leaned down to my level, as if he was a teacher confronting a child. "What did you see?" He asked softly, the threat still clear in his voice.

"I have no reason to tell you, you vile –"I answered, before he cut me off.

"Just tell me!" He yelled. I could tell he was losing his patience with me, and his annoyance somehow made me feel better – despite the fact that the madder he got, the more likely my vision was to come true.

"I will _never _tell you _anything _I see." I answered venomously, the words nearly coming out as a growl as I struggled out of his grip.

Letting his anger get the best of him, James pushed me away from him and left the room. I knew that there was no way that he would not come back, more determined than ever to figure out what I had seen, but for the moment, I allowed myself to celebrate the small victory – I had won for now.

The nagging part of me told me that my troubles had only just begun: I was now alone down here with Gabe. And something told me that he was far more dangerous than James was at this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello people of earth! Sorry for like the longest wait ever! But I was having some issues with some stuff! Idk how to explain! But no worries I'm back on track. The next chapter should be out by next week! So once again sorry for like the longest wait ever I hope you enjoy and review!  
I don't own Twilight! Wish I did but I don't**_

~Jasper~  
"Please mommy I want to go! I want to go and help Auntie Alice!" Renesme pleaded with Bella as we went to the garage. She was to stay with Jacob. She usually enjoyed the time she spent with that dog.

But I guess under the conditions she would rather be with us. Trying to get my Alice back home. But truth be told I didn't have time for this. My Alice didn't have time for this. We had a deadline that approaching. "Nessie. We have to go. You have to stay with the do.. I mean with Jacob and Esme" I said to her as gently as I could.

She looked at me to her mother to Edward. She then sighed and nodded. She had tears in her eyes she came over to me and said as she hugged me. "Bring my Auntie Alice home safely. Please do that for me Uncle Jasper" she whispered.

I nodded. "I will" I knew what I had to do. What I should have made sure was down properly 4 years ago. I had to kill James the right way. This Gabe had to go too. No one and I mean no one harmed my Alice. "Everyone ready to go?" I asked. I hoped my voice came out strong and not weak and pitiful. Which was how I was feeling. Why the hell did he have to take my Alice! I shouted to myself.

"Because he is a sick sadistic freak. He still craves the blood that doesn't even flow through her veins anymore!" Edward said reading my mind.

I nodded agreeing with him. It was Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and myself. We climbed into the large SUV. Carlisle was driving. "So what is the plan?" He asked me. I was sitting in the front seat next to him.

I blinked and said. "James said that if we get there at the time he set he was going to hand Alice over to me. No harm done. But I highly doubt that he is going to keep that promise so I say we take out Gabe first. Bella can try and use her force field around us, Edward can read his mind so we can know who he is going to inflict his pain upon. After Gabe is properly taken care off James is most likely going to try and get away with or without Alice. So we should hurry and take both of them out."

"Agreed" Edward said.

Bella nodded. She was cuddled into his build. She was looking out the front window.

"You already know how I feel about a fight brother" Emmet said with a small chuckle.

I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Rosalie? Carlisle?"

"Alice is like my.. no she is my sister. I'll do anything to save her." Rosalie said simply. She was next to Emmet their hands intertwined.

"I think it's wrong to kill any kind of being. But James deserves what he about to get. Alice is my daughter just like Bella and Rosalie are my daughters. Nobody hurts them." Carlisle said. His normally cool and collected voice sounded laced with fear and a slight fury. Which is exactly what he was feeling scared and rather upset.

"Thank you" I said to all of them.

"No need brother. We are a family" Emmet said. "We protect our own. Till the death"

I nodded repeating that phrase in my head. Till the death.

~Alice~  
I stood staring at Gabe as he stood by the stairs. "Are you going to stand down here the whole time just because he told you to?"

Gabe said nothing to me.

I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't help myself. "Gabe! Why don't you ever speak for yourself! You're an adult vampire! Not some young spineless wussy! You can leave here and be ok out in the world without have to hold James hand!" I said.

He growled and rushed over to me. Only the way a vampire could. He got my neck in his soft hands and raised me above the floor and bashed my head against the wall. "Damn right I am a adult vampire. I can speak for myself and do things without having to hold James hands! I can do what ever I want remember that little one. I can rip you to pieces just for thinking that!" He whispered his voice was filled venom.

I looked him in the eye and said. "Let me down now!"

He smiled and tightened his hands on my neck and said. "Why should I?"

I felt my eyes widen and I said. "If you kill me my husband will rip you to shreds and then burn you to pieces"

He chuckled and let go, I fell to the ground ungracefully. I stood on my feet and looked up at him. I was level with his shoulders. "Leave me alone"

He smirked and smacked me hard across the face. He then turned and with vampire speed went back upstairs to James.

I stood and looked around the basement. I was not staying down here! So i went to the stairs and started to walk up them. The door was left open and I walked out.

James was sitting on the couch watching what looked like Harry Potter on the big screen TV. He didn't even turn when I walked behind the couch. Gabe was on the other couch, he looked at the same at me with a slight smirk.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out. "I want to take a shower."

James finally looked at me, he a prissy little smirk on his face. "Do you need any help?"

I looked at him with venom in my eyes. "No I don't need any help! I just want to take a god damn shower! Alone and in peace!" I whispered harshly.

"The bathroom is right down the hall. I have you some clothes in the room next to the bathroom. Don't try anything." James said.

I nodded rolling my eyes. I walked to the room he was talking about and gasped. It was like he was prepared for me, he had a lot of clothes. All the brands I liked which was really weird. There was a Wii and a large TV. It was like it was for me the whole room. I shrugged it off. I wouldn't be here that long anyway. My Jasper was going to came and get me. He was going to save me. My whole body ached, I missed Jasper. I needed him. I blinked grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. I showered for at least an hour. I then went to the room and put on a plain light blue shirt and jeans. I slipped on blue flats. I then went back down to the assholes.

"Mary Alice how nice of you to finally join us!" James teased.

I said nothing as I stood there.

"Come over here and sit down. You can pick the movie"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the far end of the couch. I gathered my knees up to m chest and sat back.

"Come closer I won't bit" James teased.

"Lies. You bit Bella"

"Well Bella isn't you. Now come closer."

I saw him flicker his eyes towards to Gabe. I winced and scooted closer to him. I whimpered when he lifted me in his arms and held me like a doll to his chest.

"It could have been me and you. After I first smelled you I knew that I had to have Mary Alice. So I went after you. I would have drank from you of course but then I would have changed you. That way I could always have you. But that old vampire had to change you and tried to fight me off. Then that sentimental feeling I had passed. I left. I found Victoria and then we found Laurent and we were off. But there was always that nagging feeling that Victoria could have been you. Should have been you" He said as he stroked my hair.

I stayed silent. Please Jasper. Please hurry. I need you love.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next chapter in the story! Sorry for the long wait but my computer kept cutting off and I lost the first draft of this chapter! Then I spent forever looking for it! So I just chose to do it over! So please read review and of course enjoy!  
I don't own Twilight! Sigh**_

~Alice~  
I sat in the living room still wrapped in James arms in a tight ball. It had been hours since he gave Jasper that deadline. I was worried that he would do something that would case Jasper to be late, or that he would cheat in the deal. I sighed and blinked if I could cry I would be at the moment.

"What you don't want to watch this?" James asked.

I hadn't even been looking at the TV, my eyes were trained on the window that was facing the driveway. I turned and saw that he was watching an episode of Bones. Which was a show that I loved terribly. I would watch this with Jasper all the time. "No not really."

He nodded and turned the channel it was an episode of 30 Rock. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders when I sighed. "What's your problem?"

"Well for started I'm wrapped tight in your arms like a freaking blanket! And well let's see you took me from my family! The love of my life! You used Gabe on me countless times and won't let me leave! That's my fucking problem!" I said. My voice was shrill. I saw James and Gabe look at each other they all laughed.

"Aw! Look Gabe she's upset" James said with a laugh.

His laugh shook through his body and gently rubbed my hair. His laugh made s shiver run down my back. I just wanted to go home. The time was approaching quickly and I was worried. And sort of confused I had no idea why Edward couldn't read my mind where I was! I know it wasn't because I was too far I had been sending him messages in my mind all day. Hoping I would be able to get a sign in my vision to help me see where in t he bloody heck they were! But no such luck my vision was dimmed and off, with all my searching I was getting headache.

"Mary Alice?"

"Don't call me that! That is a part of my life that I don't remember." I seethed.

"Fine Alice" he drawled my name slowly as if he was smirking. "Would you like to know about yourself? I mean your human self?"

I said nothing. I actually did want to know but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having something over me. Something that I wanted and he had. "No I won't to know how your are still alive! I remember ripping your head off"

He chuckled and said. "That something I'm never going to tell Alice. So do you want to know or what?" he waited for me to say something. But when I didn't he started. "I could smell you as I ran in a forest close by an insane asylum in New York. So I went to take a closer look. I got inside easily and I found you locked away in the basement. You were beautiful for a sickly human. They kept you in the dark in a small padded room. You had no idea what was going one, you just knew of the pills and the shock treatments. They were trying to cure you of your visions. Poor thing. I set my mind on when to attack you on a Sunday night. But when I got there you were already gone. There was an old vampire that worked there, trying to be like that older vampire in your coven. But I tracked him to the forest and before I could attack her bit you. You were going through the change and I had no need for you. Of course I killed that old Vampire for doing such a thing to!" he chuckled. "I left you in the woods and went off. Back to Victoria and Laurent"

I was some what content now. Knowing some what about my human past was nice, but now I wanted Jasper more than ever. I was suddenly hit with a vision.

_**~Vision~  
I was running through the house and out the front door. I jumped through the air. Jasper was standing right in front of me. But I suddenly fell flat on the floor twitching in pain. I screamed out Jasper's name.**_

Gabe was standing next to Jasper angrily his arms barely in place.

"All is fair Gabe. The Cullen's won fair and square." James said sounding smugger than one would be in his place.

Jasper went over to me and lifted me up into his strong arms. He was staring James in the eyes. "Your right we won fair and square. We came in time and was promised we could leave"

James nodded and said. "Yes. You can go I won't come after Mary Alice anymore" he was smiling.

Jasper nodded and held me in his arms. My family was behind us retreating slowly their eyes glued on James and Gabe. Soon we were at the car and when we were all hit with the familiar pain. I screamed out and fell to the floor along with Jasper.

James disappeared for a second and then showed up with a lighter he smiled. "Time to now how it feels like. One more chance Mary Alice do you want to stay with me?"

I twitched in pain but managed to spit at him.

"Fine die with the rest of them" He spat.

~End of Vision~  
I gasped as I came out the vision. The lousy liar! I knew I had to warn Jasper and my family to prepare for a fight. I kept that in my mind hoping Edward was reading it.

"What did you see?" James asked.

My blood was boiling. But I wasn't even going to put that thought in his head. "I saw my family getting here in time. You were livid but let us go. But my Jasper was in the army, he takes prisoners. So he had a little fun with killing both you and Gabe" I said trying to make my voice sound taunting. "So have fun living while you can. Because it won't last long. And guess what my Jasper won't miss anything you won't ever be coming back"

James growled and stood up and quickly and in a blink of a eye we were in the best. He flung me across the room and slid on the floor pitifully. "Alice Alice" he said shaking his head.

My head was rolling back and forth, my clothes dirty from the dust and wall pieces on the floor."Let me go" I rasped.

He laughed and hit me across the face hard.

My head snapped to the left. I turned to look at him again. My eyes blazing and spat in his face.

He growled and then hit me again and again and again. "God I wish I go to you before the old vampire did!" He whispered when he got done hitting me. He gently ran his hand down my face to my neck to my chest to my stomach. His hands gently touched my thighs. "Should have" he murmured.

I whimpered and cried. "JASPER!"

"Gabe!" James called.

Gabe walked in and looked at me.

I was then hit with intense pain. I screamed out in pain.

"Now be quiet time for the sane to have their fun" He whispered in my ear as he threw me out the chair, the cuffs cutting through me skin. I landed on a bed.

He came over to me and looked at Gabe again. I was hit with another wave of pain. He laughed and held me down.

"JASPER!" I screamed again. Please Edward if you can hear me get here fast!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ello people of earth ! Thanks for the reviews and what not! So I just got back from New Orleans and it was awesome of course! So anywho here is the next chapter in the story! OMJ I'm going back to school in less than 2 weeks I'm gonna be a junior! Awesome!  
I don't own Twilight. If I did hehehehe Jasper hehehe**_

~Jasper~  
We were getting closer and closer to Alice's scent. God I love the way she smelled but then I felt something, something was going on with Alice. I could slightly feel her emotions now. But they were still a bit fuzzy. We came up to street where Alice's scent was the strongest I turned down the street and speed along all the houses here seemed to be miles apart being separated by the forest.

From the backseat Edward growled. "That son of a bitch!"

I gasped I knew whatever caused my well spoken brother to curse like that was rather bad. "What?" I begged. I stepped on the gas. I could clearly feel her now, she was terrified and antsy. What in the hell was James doing to her? To my Alice. "Edward what?"

"We need to get to her fast!" was all he said. I saw him exchange glances with Bella and Carlisle.

"Edward tell me what is going! Please?" I begged.

"Do you remember the vision she had. The one when he was assaulting her you know sexually? Well" he didn't finish.

I let out a fierce growl and my hands squeezed the steering wheel causing a dent. I couldn't speak I was going insane with rage.

Carlisle gasped along with every one else. "Jasper…calm down" he chocked.

I let out a scornful laugh. "You want me to calm down when there is a sadistic vampire that is trying to RAPE my wife?" I made a sharp left and speed along. I was right on her trail, I could smell her as if she was right in front of me or right besides me. We got to a house that was furthest from all the other houses. I slowed down a tad as we got to the driveway. I stopped the car and signaled for everyone to be a silent as possible. That was when I heard the most awful sound I could ever hear.

"JASPER! PLEASE HELP ME!" Alice screamed from the house. It was a loud enough scream that even humans could hear her. If there were any by the house for that matter.

I didn't think I just acted. I ran into the house my family close behind me and I thought back to where Alice said this would take place. "Basement" I breathed out. I saw my family nod and we went to where the basement door stood open. I crept to it and peeked down, I nodded to my family it was the basement. I went silently as I could down the stairs, which was pretty silent. Like a ghost I crept down them and turned to examine what was going on. Once again I didn't think, I couldn't think I only saw one thing well two things the first being my Alice being held down on a bed with James straddling hands touching her in places only I was allowed to! The second thing I saw was Gabe standing there giving Alice the blankest stare. He was causing my Alice pain! Then I saw red and I simply leapt through the air with a battle cry. My family close behind me.

~Alice~ 5 minutes earlier  
I convulsed under James shaking and dry sobbing in pain. "Please….Please don't" I cried

He chuckled and said as he ripped my shirt off. "I remember something like this. I saw something so similar to this when I was watching you when you were human of course. Those male guards sure knew how to find places to work! Imagine it! Working in a place full of women everyone believes to be crazy! They could get away with anything and then blame it on the fact the women were indeed crazy. I killed one for you Mary. I was watching you and I saw him come into your little cell in the dark basement. They kept you with the women that didn't have any hope. Pretty harsh thing to say about a young 17 year old girl. Don't you think?" he asked me.

For some reason I breathing heavily, his hands were traveling down my body in places I only allowed Jasper to touch me! When I didn't answer him he continued.

"I watched as he came into your room and did vile and unthinkable things to your pure body. It was horrible. You know it was bad if I thought it was horrible. He didn't mind you screams no one could hear you any way. The ones that did well they didn't care anyway. So after he got done he just locked you back away. You were such a poor little thing. Had no idea what just happened. So of course I caught up with him after he left his pathetic little job and well let's just say they still can't find his body." He laughed at the memory. "Aren't you going to say thank you? If it wasn't for me he most likely would have come back to your room the next night and did everything all over again!"

I was looking at his hands that were resting on my thighs. "It doesn't matter. You still came after me and that old man still changed me and I still don't remember a thing a bout my human life. So even if you didn't kill him and he did come back to….to well attack me it wouldn't matter because I don't remember anything" I spat

He just stared at me like I had grown another head. "Gabe"

I groaned and screamed out. "Jasper please help me!"

James got rather upset about that and punched me in the face and then bent my arm back. "Don't say his name! He isn't here and he only has 30 minutes to get here and I don't think he is going to come! Now where was I?"

I was panting as I looked at him my eyes wide, please Edward if you can hear me find me fast. I laid under him wearing nothing but the jeans and a bra. "Please don't do this. Please James don't do this" I whimpered I hated how my voice sounded.

He laughed and ripped the jeans off of my small frame leaving me wearing my undies. "Mary Mary Mary don't try and plead with me! You should have just listened to me!" he said as he caressed my thighs.

I was squirming under him trying and struggling to get away. He was so much stronger than me, I felt so weak and hopeless.

"Stop moving" he said. When I didn't comply he said. "Gabe"

I screamed out in pain and screamed out "JASPER PLEASE HELP ME!" that was when felt it and smelt them. I actually didn't feel the pain anymore. I just felt the sudden urge to do a back flip and scream in joy. My family was here, I could smell them.

James punched me square in the face and he repeated the action. He then kissed me on the lips, hard.

I whimpered struggling under him. I felt his hands sliding up my legs and reaching my underwear. Edward please help me! I'm in the basement! I thought hoping Edward could hear me. I shut my eyes and just laid there.

Suddenly there was a ear shattering roar and James was yanked off of me and thrown far across the room. I heard Gabe scream out in pain when another crash was made against the wall.

"Alice? Alice Darling are you ok?" a beautiful deep southern voice asked worriedly as a pair of familiar and strong arms lifted me up and settled me against his chest. When I said nothing he said. "Alice. Baby say something darling. Look at me" he pleaded.

I could hear things happening outside. I didn't want to be in this basement anymore. I wanted to go home. "I want to go home" I opened my eyes and stared into my husbands eyes and said. "Jazzy please just take me home! Please Jazz" I pleaded staring into his honey eyes.

He nodded and stood wrapping his arms tighter around me and he held me close just kissing and hugging me. I kissed him back just wanting to taste him again. Just wanting to feel loved again. "Come on darling let's get out of here." He said as he carried me up the stairs.

I looked around when we went outside. My family was standing there looking into the fire. Emmet had James in a tight embrace.

Bella and Rosalie rushed over to where Jasper stood with me in his arms and they hugged me tightly. Both of my sisters were dry sobbing. Jasper had put me down but kept a protective arm around my waist. I hugged my sisters back crying also.

"Mary Alice! Don't" James pleaded. His voice breaking my happy reunion.

Jasper growled and before I could stop him he was over in front of James and did something that seemed to come so naturally to him.

My brother stood in awe. Edward never actually say this side of my husband he wasn't there in the clearing when the new borns attacked. Once James was ripped to pieces and set on fire Jasper turned and looked at me.

I was still wrapped in my sisters arms. I gently pushed them off of me and ran over to my husband. I jumped into his arms and just stayed there. "I love you. I love you" was all I could say.

"I love you too. I thought I was never going to see your beautiful voice again love" he whispered into my neck. I could feel my strong husband shaking from dry sobs.

I hugged him tightly for God knows how long.

"Uhm we should get going Esme and Nessie must be terribly anxious" Carlisle said with a smile.

I felt Jasper nod and he carried me to the car. I knew he didn't want to put me down on the free that I would be gone and truth be told I didn't want him to. Because I had the same fear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people of earth! Here is the next and last chapter of the story! Well it has been fun writing this story! So I hped everyone had fun reading it! So for me read review and enjoy!  
I don't own Twilight!**_

~Alice~  
I sat in the back of the curled up in Jasper's arms. I knew my family was worried about me I could feel their stares on me. I just snuggled into Jasper's arms and nestled my face into his neck. I just breathed his scent and just let the other scents of the car to over power me. I had missed my family so much during all of this. And the thought of never seeing them had me more terrified about anything James would do or threaten to do to me. I sighed and said after clearing my throat. "I missed you guys"

Bella looked at me and smiled brightly her eyes large. "Oh Alice! I missed you so much! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Me too!" I said turning to face her. But not leaving the safety of Jasper's arms.

Bella wrapped her arms around my small frame. I felt Rosalie joining in on the hug. "I'm so glad to see and touch you Alice!"

Rosalie hugged me a tad bit tighter and said. "I totally missed you Ali! I was so worried sooo worried and scared and I'm just glad your back! And that he is taking care of" she spat the last part.

I felt Jasper tense around me just like everyone else in the car. "I'm happy you guys got to me on time" I whispered.

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around me and he kissed the side of my head. "I would never let him hurt you like that Pixie. I just couldn't bare that thought I just" he stopped talking and took a large breath and then said nothing. He just gave me another smile kiss.

I nodded knowing that he was going to talk to me later. When my family wasn't around. Even though my husband has the gift of empathy he doesn't express his emotions well. I was so happy when he finally let the barrier down that he had between us and let me in nearly 50 years ago. I kissed him once more and said. "I love you too" Jasper and myself didn't have to long conversations we just knew what the other wanted or was thinking. We were just connected and the thought that I would never have that connection again with him made my heart shatter.

Edward hissed and said. "I would never let that happy Alice. Never"

I smiled at my 'big brother' Edward truly adored family even if it didn't seem that way. He was always ready to protect or defend and that was just well awesome of him. I smiled at him knowing he could read my thoughts.

"Alice" He said with a smile.

"Well it's true" I whispered I then buried my head in my husbands strong neck and just closed my head trying to calm myself down. I was safe and sound in my husbands arms. That was what I kept repeating in my head as we drove home.

~Cullen Household~  
I was still wrapped in Jasper's arms as we got out the car. "Jazzy I can walk" I whispered softly in his ear.

He looked at me and then gave a smile and gently placed me on the ground. But he got my hand and we walked into the house.

"ALICE!" Carly cried as she rushed into my arms almost knocking me off my feet.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I was hit with every memory of us together. I smiled and said. "I'm fine Carly. I'm just fine" I repeated as I stroked her head.

I was then hit with the full force of Esme. I gasped as she wrapped her arms around my body and squeezed me. "Hey Esme!"

"Oh Alice don't do that to me ever! I missed you so much! I thought was never going to see you again! Oh Alice!" She cried as she hugged me.

"I'm fine Esme! I'm just fine" I said hugging her and kissing her cheek..

She finally let me go and just stared at me. Checking me over making sure I was ok. "Did he?"

"No. I wouldn't and couldn't let that happen" I said at the same time Jasper did.

I looked at Jasper and wanted to melt at the love and passion and surprising pain that was held in his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We'll be back" I said looking at Jasper but addressing my family.

They all said yeah and then Jasper and I were outside of the house and running together to our own special spot. It was by a creak about 10 miles away from the first creak by our house. It was open but yet enclosed and it was a beautiful place to just sit and be with each other. We were soon sitting next to each other holding each other. But that quickly changed when Jasper pulled me into lap and started kissing me.

I kissed him wanting to forget everything that happened to me. I just wanted HIS touch to be replaced by Jasper's my husband, the love of my life my soul mate. "Jaz please touch me" I whispered against his lips.

He nodded and I felt his hands snack over my body. He kept kissing me and touching me.

I moaned against his mouth and whispered against his loving lips. "I love you so much Jasper. I love you!" I then let out a huge sob.

Hi hands paused on my hips and he moved his lips off of me and he brought me close to him just holding me close to him. "I love you too pixie. I thought I was never going to see you again! I thought I was to late and that he violated you in the most unthinkable way! Oh I felt so scared and emotion I haven't felt in such a long time. I kept repeating what I would do without my little Alice?" he said against my neck.

I stopped my self pity and thought of what it must have been for my emotionally controlled husband. I know I how felt being so far away from him and in danger with a lunatic vampire. But my dear Jasper must have been through hell and the rest of my family also. Their own emotions plus having Jasper around them with his abilities must have been horrible. "Oh Jazzy! I'm sorry. So sorry" he took his head away from my neck and looked him in the eye.

He got my head and gentle kissed me. "My dear one this is your fault! Love this isn't your fault"

"I shouldn't have hunted without you! I should have waited" I whispered dropping my eyes and not looking at him..

He titled my chin up and made me look him in the eye. "Alice this isn't your fault. Listen to me love! This isn't your fault by no means! Even though it pains me to say this but even if we were hunting together then James would have just used Gabe on both of us"

I knew he was right. "I know. I just can't help but think that"

"No worries. Love don't think about that ok? Just let me love. Just let everyone of us love you" He whispered and he kissed my neck softly.

I nodded and moaned. "I love you Jasper"

He turned us over so that I was under him and said. "I love you too Alice. Let me love you darling. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Every again" he kissed me again and kept going until he reached the top of my chest.

"Just love me. Please Jazzy please" I whispered. I knew he would because I would do the same if he was in the same position I was in. I was so utterly happy to be home and to be back in the arms of my beloved again.

THE END!


End file.
